Arrow Ironman Crossover Series
by SmoakingArrow
Summary: A collection of drabbles linked together to create a story involving some of our favourite heros - Prompts welcome!
1. Well you are dating Tony Stark (Ironman)

Name: Well you are dating Tony Stark (Ironman) are you not?

Fandom: Arrow/Ironman Crossover

Rating: G

Genre: Humor

Word Count: 2329

* * *

Felicity didn't need to turn when she heard the footsteps coming down into the foundry, she knew who they belonged from just the foot falls that landed on the concrete steps."Felicity?" His voice rang out around the still sparse space, no matter how much Felicity tried to fill it and make it seem more, homey, it still echoed slightly. He came up behind her and looked over her shoulders at the screen and noticed she was still working on the code she had been doing when he had a few hours ago.

"Yes Oliver?" She didn't looking up at him to know what he looked like or how he stood, it was like routine now. He would be stood there hood down, bow in hand and the confused expression he wore when she was writing code.

"You are never going to believe who I've just seen," he laughed. His voice was quieter, telling her he had moved away and then light bangings sounds were from where he was hanging his bow and slowly removing the costume.

"Who?" she answered not really concerned to where this was leading, for all she knew Oliver had spotted another someone from his past life doing something society frowned upon, again.

"The Ironman!" Felicity spluttered the coffee she had just taken a sip off across her computer and she turned to stare wide eyed at Oliver.

"Please tell me you're joking?" she choked the mug still in hand as she sucked in harsh breaths.

"Nope, he was blasting off one of the roof tops across town, but it pretty obvious who it was, who else has a suit like that?" he chuckled, though slightly worried at her reaction to the fact the billionaire was in Starling.

"Me," Felicity muttered under her breath. "Look I have to go," Felicity stood abruptly, she set her mug on the desk, grabbed her coat and bag and hurried up the stairs passing Diggle as she went. "Bye," they both heard the shout goodbye before the door to the lair shut behind her.

"What was up with her?" Diggle asked coming to a stop beside his partner with a confused, yet amused look on his face.

"Not a clue," Oliver shook his head, eyebrows knitted together as he still stood watching the stairs.

* * *

Once Felicity was free and clear off the club and inside her car she pulled out her phone, her other phone, and punched in a number.

"What the hell are you doing in Starling," she hissed when the person on the other end answered, she didn't even give them time to speak. "I thought we agreed if we wanted to see each other I'd come to New York!" She listened for a moment while they spoke on the other end. "I don't care, look meet me on my rooftop and try not to glow so much," she sighed banging her head against the steering wheel. She hung up her cell and dropped in back inside her bag, her night was just getting worse and worse.

Felicity raced home, her mini going way past any speed she had ever done in it before. In half the time it usually took her Felicity was parked outside her apartment complex and racing inside. She took the elevator to the top floor and then took the stairs up to the roof, from there she waited for _him _to appear.

She saw the glow of the suit appearing over the roof tops first, then she heard the soft whirring that came from the jets. The next thing she knew Ironman was landing on the roof in front of her. She waited for him to 'unsuit' and step out before she started.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she growled storming over him, stopping just a few steps away.

"I wanted to see you," he answered softly. "Is that a crime?"

"I should be," Felicity muttered. "Look it's great to see you and all, but we agreed New York or Cali, that was it," Felicity knew she would have to keep this conversation to a minimum before someone noticed the suit and then her.

"Look if I want to see you, I will," Tony answered stubbornly glaring at her slightly. "I missed you, I always miss you." Felicity soften, she could never stay angry when he was like this, it was just something that made everything about him so vulnerable.

"I missed you too," she answered with a sigh, she stepped forwards and pulled him into a hug. "Look I'll come over soon, I know I've been busy, how does this weekend sound?" she asked against his throat. She felt him nod before she pulled away and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Now go before someone sees you," she chuckled pushing him towards the suit. He gave her a lopsided grin and moonwalked back towards the suit knowing it would make her laugh, which it did.

Felicity waved him and off and then let out a long sigh, her life was too damn complicated. Once he was out of view she turned on her heel and headed back inside to the warm, contemplating which movie would be better to watching this evening; she settled for The Avengers, because there was no way she'd ever tell Steve she had crush on him, so she settled watching the dishy actor play him on screen.

* * *

Oliver stood on the rooftop across from Felicity's, not long after Felicity had left something had come over the police scanner about a bank robbery, so Oliver had headed out to deal with that, leaving Dig at base to handle the basic IT stuff. On his way back Oliver had spotted the Ironman flying over head and when he had seen him, he just had to get a closer look, it wasn't everyday you saw one of your childhood hero's flying about in your city.

He had definitely been confused when he come to see Felicity stood with the Ironman, well Tony Stark as he was out of the suit; and he had been even more confused when he watched her hug and kiss him, the only explanation he could think of was that Felicity was dating him. He had planned on dropping by Felicity's as well just to make sure she was okay from where she had run out earlier, but he didn't exactly feel up to it now.

* * *

"Okay what have I done?" Felicity sighed when John Diggle stopped in front of her desk, he had followed his boss, Oliver at a slower pace from the elevator. Oliver had just stormed past Felicity's desk without even a hello, let alone her usual cup of coffee, instead it was Diggle who had set it down for her.

"Not a clue, he's been like it all morning," he answered looking to the glass to where their friend was now sat brooding.

"Fantastic," Felicity sighed bringing the coffee to her lips, taking a long drink and then sighing in contentment. Felicity set the paper cup back on her desk and shooed Diggle away so she could work and not be distracted.

The day went incredibly slowly, Oliver barely spoke to her apart from one work answers and grunts; when she had asked him what was wrong, all she had gotten from him was, 'nothing'. Thankfully, apparent from a few first thing meetings, she didn't have to be around him, so she just sat at her desk working and sending the occasional text to Dig, which consisted of rude jokes she had googled.

* * *

Oliver watched in frustration as Felicity went about her day like last night had never happened, like she had never met with Tony, the self absorbed man of tin, Stark. He glowered through the glass when she wasn't look and then when she was he just stared at the papers on his desk. He didn't speak to Diggle either because he knew his friend would try and get him to say what was up, and Oliver was in no mood for that. He spent the morning working, well actually sulking would probably be more accurate, but he at least looked like he was working. He had managed to avoid her at all costs, only speaking to her when needed, but he had forgotten about lunch. Felicity, Diggle and he usually spent lunch together, they would have something dropped off and then spend it just chatting about anything and everything.

"I'm heading out," Oliver's head whipped up at her voice, she was stood in the door to his office, her coat on and handbag in hand.

"I'm meeting a - friend, for lunch," she smiled nodding her head trying look like it was no big deal. Diggle answered with an okay and a smile and Oliver just raised an eyebrow, he could guess who she was seeing. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to catch her in the act and explain why she never told him that she was seeing Tony Stark, at least Oliver was a proper hero and not just rich guy who flew around in a tin suit.

"I'm heading out too," Oliver said rising from his chair and making his way across the office. "Alone," he added when he saw Diggle get up to follow.

"Okay then," he heard his bodyguard say before he was completely out the office and heading to the elevator bank.

* * *

Felicity exited QC and crossed over the road the small cafe she liked. She headed to the counter and ordered two a caramel lattes, one with an extra shot and a two of those cream filled chocolate doughnuts she liked so much. She took her drink and food and waited for her lunch date to appear.

"Hey," Felicity raised her hand and waved when she saw the redhead enter the cafe. The woman smiled and crossed the room, pulling Felicity into a hug.

"I've missed you," she said lightly before pulling away. "How are you?"

"Fine, tired; but that's what I get for doing the jobs I do," she answered taking a bite of the doughnut, she moaned softly, the woman laughed and took a drink of her coffee.

"He told be about last night, you shouldn't be so hard on him," she asked setting her cup back down and wiping her mouth with the napkin.

"It's his own fault, I told him I would only see him on my terms, what does he expect?" Felicity ground her teeth together in frustration. "It's not like our relationship is exactly normal."

"I know but still, give him a chance," she laughed reaching over and touching Felicity's hand. Felicity went to take her hand back, but she was too distracted with watching Oliver enter the coffee shop.

"Oliver?" she called out catching his attention, when he turned to her it looked like he sagged with relief, but then he tensed up again; what was his problem? He crossed the small shop towards her and stopped at her table. "Is that the person you said you would meeting?" he asked instantly looking the red head with Felicity.

"Yes of course, who else would I be seeing?" Felicity asked confused, what was going on with Oliver, it was like he was a whole other person.

"Well I thought you might be seeing your boyfriend," he spat out a low growling sound coming from his chest.

"What?" Felicity spluttered. "Boyfriend?"

"Well you are dating Tony Stark are you not?" This time it the red head across from Felicity who spat her coffee out across the room, she muttered an apology before shooting a look at Felicity.

"And so what if I was?" Felicity asked stubbornly rising to her feet so to make the height difference not so dramatic.

"I just think you could do better, he's a pompous womanizing rich boy who flies around in a tin suit," he answered plainly folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh you do you?" she grinned copying his stance. "So you think you'd be better for me? What with the fact that you don't fly around in suit?"

"Yes," Oliver said matter of factly. The redheaded woman who had joined Felicity lunch watched with amusement before finally saying something.

"Are you going to tell him?" she laughed sitting back in her chair with a grin brightening her features. Felicity was momentarily distracted with Oliver's answer, she had never in her life thought Oliver would answer with that.

"Tell me what?" He demanded looking down to her and then back at Felicity.

"Oliver I would like to introduce you to Pepper Potts," Felicity lowered herself back down into her chair and watched Oliver's face. "Tony Stark's wife," she said answering the confusion. "And my Mother."

That was when his mouth dropped, literally. He looked back and forth between the two smiling woman looking for similarities. "But then that would mean..." he trailed off.

"That Tony Stark is my Father? Yes it sadly does," she sighed shaking her head.

"Be nice," Pepper added looking at her daughter fondly.

"But I ran a background check, it said your father was dead?!" Oliver asked confused, his hand was rubbing the back of head, it was the thing he did when there was something happening that he didn't quite understand.

"What?!" Pepper cried looking at her daughter. "Does he know?"

"Yeah of course, who do you think helped me write it?" Felicity laughed. Oliver didn't say anything he just stared at her and then Pepper with the cutest confused look Felicity had seen yet, after about a minute of looking back and forth between the two women he just turned and left the cafe.

"Is he okay?" Pepper asked watching in concern at her daughters boss left in a dazed hurry.

"Yeah he's fine, he does that when things get a little too much," Felicity nodded going back her doughnut.

* * *

A/N: I do have another 3 drabbles/chapters continuing from here, but because I'm not entirely sure how this will be received, This is my "test chapter". Then depending on the feedback, I may keep going. So if you're enjoying where this is heading please leave a like/follow or even better, a comment :)


	2. The Bond Between Father & Daughter

Name: The bond between Father & Daughter  
Fandom: Arrow/Ironman Crossover  
Rating: G  
Genre: Humor, Family  
Word Count: 2738

* * *

Felicity had never anticipated Oliver or Diggle meeting her parents, well not for a long time at least. It was always the same problem whenever people found out she was Tony Stark's and Pepper Pott's daughter, they would treat her differently and then everything she had worked for would be over. She had created the fake background with her father so it could give her a relatively normal life, a life which she had earned and not one she hitched a ride on because of the family she was born into. So when Oliver had said he spotted Ironman flying about Starling, she knew her secret was blown, because she knew there was no way she'd be able to avoid her dad if he was in town and she also knew she'd be lucky Oliver didn't stumble across her secret in the process.

After her eventful lunch with her mother yesterday afternoon, Felicity found out that her father hadn't flown from New York like she had thought, actually it was from the Hardman hotel which just happened to be a couple of blocks away from her apartment. Felicity figured her dad knew she would cave and then say she would come up for the weekend, which now led to her agreeing to fly back with them that Friday evening.

Felicity had skipped heading back into work that afternoon, she had sent Diggle a text saying that something had come up and see would catch him later at the foundry. But the truth was, she had actually headed home with her mother and they had spent the afternoon catching up before her dad had called and said that if he didn't have his wife back he would be coming over, which Felicity really didn't want, there was only so much Tony Stark she could deal with on short notice.

So after changing into something a little more comfortable, jeans and the so soft emerald green knit sweater she had brought the other day, Felicity grabbed a cab to Verdant. She slipped in through the side entrance few knew about and and came upon Oliver and Diggle sparing.  
"Hey guys," she called out to them as she passed the mats on the way to her desk.  
"No tin suit or is that above your pay grade?" Oliver commented bitterly just loud for Felicity to hear.  
"Bite me," Felicity hissed not missing a step as she crossed the room. Oliver and Diggle ceased with the sparring, mainly due to Diggle not understanding what was happening with his two closest friends. Oliver sulked, heading over to the Salmon ladder so he didn't respond to her comment.

Diggle watched in amusement, anyone else would have been concerned if two members out of three in a fully functioning team like this started arguing, but since this tended to happen more often than not now-a-days, he had kind of become used to it.  
"What's going on?" Diggle leant against her desk, while he drunk from a clear sports bottle he held.  
"Nothing," Felicity sighed with a shake of her head, this had become so much confusing than she could have believed. What she didn't understand was why Oliver was acting the way he was, surely out of everyone he could understand why she wanted to keep her past seret?

"Come on Felicity why don't you tell him, what's the big deal?" Oliver called dropping to the floor after reaching the top. Felicity ground her teeth together, he was baiting her, she knew it and she did everything not to respond. "Surprised you come back, what with us only being basic superheros, but then would you even class us as that because I doubt we're even near the same level?" Felicity slammed her hands down onto the desk, the computers rattling and it caused Diggle to jump up in shock. Felicity got up and turned, she stormed to where Oliver was stood on the mats her whole shaking with anger.  
"What is your problem?!" she shouted in her loud voice which echoed around the bare expanse of her second home.  
"My problem is that you never told us, I thought we had no secrets."  
"You do realise that's like the pot calling the kettle black?" she snapped, her arms were folded protectively around her and she even though she felt wound up beyond anything she had felt before, she also felt incredibly tired and drained. "Oliver it shouldn't matter that Tony Stark is my father or that Pepper Potts is my mother, all that should matter is who I am."  
"What?!" Both their heads whirled to where Diggle now stood, which happened to be a meter or so away from them. "You parents are who?!"  
"It doesn't matter!" Felicity cried. "That's what I'm trying to tell you, as soon as people find out where I come from they treat me differently, I never know who I can call a friend, because I'm always worried that they're after something, and out of everyone I thought you would get that," Felicity voice dropped and she just looked at Oliver with disappointment and hurt, she really did believe he would have understood where she was coming from. "I'm going to get some air," she said quietly turning on her heel to head up top.

***  
Diggle clapped from where he was stood, he too looked pissed at Oliver. "You've done it this time," he declared with a shake of his head. He wanted to follow Felicity and make sure that she was okay, but he knew she needed time to cool off. "She's right Oliver, out of both of us, you should have understood."  
"But aren't you annoyed she never told us?" He asked watching his partner. Oliver didn't know what to do, he knew he was wrong with Felicity, he should have got her, but he couldn't get past that she never told him.  
"No," he answered simply. "It's her secret to tell and she would have told us in time, you know what Felicity is like, you should have realised she would have come to us when she wanted to."

Oliver grunted in response, because like usual Dig was right. Slamming his fist into the nearest object Oliver turned and headed back to the salmon ladder to work off his anger.

***  
Felicity pushed open the backdoor to Verdant and walked a little way down the alley so she was away from the club. She slumped against the wall and put her head in her hands, this always happened when people found out, the last time someone did, they told everyone. Thankfully Felicity was in her last couple of months at MIT and her dad had enough resources to clean up, after that they created her new backstory, one that went deeper than most undercover agents would get.  
"Why so glum kiddo?" It was as if he knew she was thinking about him, because out of the shadows appeared Tony Stark himself. She watched him walked, well it wasn't exactly walking, more like a cocky strut he had perfected over the years. He joined her and slid down the wall so he was sat next to her, shoulder to shoulder, knee to knee.  
"They know," she sighed knowing he would know exactly what she meant.  
"How did they react?"  
"Well Oliver freaked out and basically thinks he and Dig aren't good enough for me, what with growing up with you as my dad," she tipped her head to his shoulder and he reached over and took her hand. "But it's not true, they mean the world to me and with what we do, they are heros, they will always be heros in my eyes," a single tear slide down Felicity cheek before she spoke softly again. "He was hero the moment he come home, surviving the island made him a better man." Felicity cried, she shook softly and Tony moved her so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders and hold her tightly, letting her know he would always be there for her.

When the sobs stopped and she let out those soft hiccups that let her father know she was starting to come back to reality, he pulled handkerchief out from his breast pocket and gave it to her. Felicity muttered her thanks and wiped her face, she also muttered an apology about ruining the shirt he was wearing, because there was no way it cost less than five hundred bucks.  
"Never apologise baby," he kissed her temple and smoothed her hair away from her face, getting a look at the damage this so called friend of hers had caused.

Many that had seen Tony with Felicity had commented that he was a completely new person, they always said how much softer he was, and how much calmer his personality become. Tony never saw it and neither did Felicity, but then why would they, they were the ones who were in the bubble.  
"I think it's about time, I finally met this Oliver Queen," Tony said grimly rising to his feet, he held out his hand and waited for Felicity to take it. She set his hand in his and then they headed back inside when he pulled her up. Felicity knew her father knew Oliver's secret, not by her telling him, but by his need to know about everyone in Felicity life; he had even run background checks on Felicity's classmates back at MIT. "Are you going let me in or do I have break the door down?" Tony looked up at the camera pointing towards the door down to the basement and then as if on cue the door unlocked.

Felicity didn't need to get a look at his face to know he was pissed, the last person who had made Felicity cry, yes she may only been eight years old and the boy less than six months older than that, but her father had practically ripped the boys family to shreds; poor Jimmy Phelps still wouldn't talk to her.

Tony stormed down the stairs and entered the lair like he owned the place. Felicity followed after, but unable to keep pace, she watched him from the stairs and he headed towards Oliver and he hadn't even stopped before his fist slammed into Oliver's face.  
"Dad!" Felicity cried running down the last of the steps, she ran to Oliver and crouched down to where he sat on the floor. She clutched at his arm and tried to get a look at her face, her father stood above them holding his hand, which now looked like it was already starting to bruise.  
"That's for making my daughter cry!" Tony seethed glaring at Oliver who made no attempt to get back up or retaliate.

Oliver looked at Felicity and realised that her father was in fact right, he could see her red rimmed eyes and the whites of her eyes were bloodshot. He at least the decency to look ashamed, which seemed to please Tony alot.  
"There was no need for that," Felicity sighed moving to her feet to talk to her father. "I think Nat been rubbing off on you too much," she muttered a shake of her head. Felicity crossed the room and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, she headed back and dropped in Oliver's lap before looking and smiling gently at Diggle. "Dad this is John Diggle, he's like the big brother you and mom never gave me," she said with a chuckled. John laughed aloud at her comment and stepped forwards and offered his hand out for Tony to shake.  
"It's an honour to meet your Sir," Tony shook his hand and looked at Felicity with a wink, to her father Diggle was the type of person he wanted his daughter to end up with, not the kid that was still moping on the floor.  
"Please call me Tony and if you're looking out for my daughter, the honour is all mine," Felicity snorted at her dad, he really was a charmer, honestly it came in second to his brains.

"Now I think I have done enough here this evening, I only stopped by to tell Felicity we would be leaving earlier than I planned tomorrow, but now I'd love for you to join us and you as well I suppose," Tony's mouth formed a flat line as he looked at Oliver who was just getting up from where he had been sat. "I will see you all in the morning, I'll have a car pick you all up at Felicity's, eight AM okay?" Felicity nodded and when Tony looked at John and Oliver they both nodded not willing to say no. "Good, any more problems call me, I'd be happy to help," he winked at his daughter and drew her into a tight hug pressing a kiss to the top her head. Felicity muttered her goodbye and watched her father leave.

Now that Tony Stark had left the Foundry things were much more quite, Felicity looked at Diggle who had the most stupid grin on his face and when she looked at Oliver, he looked torn and anger.  
"I'm sorry about my Dad, he can get a little protective," she mumbled rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.  
"You're not the one who needs to apologise," Oliver shook his head and dropped the ice pack to the steel table top. "Dig could you give us a minute?" Oliver looked at his friend and pleaded slightly with him.  
"I think I might just head home, it seems I'm going away tomorrow with the Stark family," he laughed gently grabbing his jacket and the stopping by Felicity to rest a hand on shoulder as show of support.  
"See you tomorrow," Felicity smiled stepping up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek, he was the only one who hadn't made a big deal or treated her any differently.

John left them and when she turned back to Oliver he pulled on the grey hoodie he kept down in the Foundry.  
"I'm sorry," he muttered barely loud enough for her to hear. "You're right I should have understood and accepted that yes even you have secrets you don't wish everyone to know." Oliver spoke in hushed tones, once again being nothing like himself, this week really had been a head turned for Felicity and seeing was seeing the people she loved in a whole new light.  
"It's not that I didn't want people to know Oliver, there are a lot of people out there who I know who I really am, but it's the way people treat me after they know," Felicity tried to explain, which was new for her, because usually when people found out, she never stuck around long enough to explain. "People are always looking for a handout or something only I or my family can provide, I never had friends growing up because everyone only wanted in with the Ironman, not me, but my father; that was it that was the life I had," she wrapped her arms around herself and dropped her chin to her chest while she thought. "So yes, after MIT with the help of my father and few government agencies he should have not hacked into, I changed my life to simple girl from an unknown city with parents who weren't billionaires all so I could have a relatively normal life away from superheros, but then that didn't last long," she smiled watching him.  
"I get it, I really do and I'm sorry, I did the one thing I shouldn't have, I should have stood beside you as your friend and idiots you ran from," Oliver held out his hand and waited for Felicity to take it; once she did, he tugged her towards him and pulled her into a hug, his around wrapping around her. One hand rested on her lower back while the other cradled her head. "I really am."

Felicity hugged him back finally thinking things were going back to how they were before her dad flew into town, but she also knew that this weekend was going to be extremely interesting especially since her father had taken a dislike to Oliver. "Give me a lift home?" she asked pulling back.  
"Sure," he nodded grabbing the keys to his bike while Felicity got the leathers and their helmets.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, apologies about this chapter, really wasn't as great as the last, it was more of a filler and detail into Felicity, I still hope you enjoyed it and the next one will be about Felicity heading home to New York and catching up with some people she hasn't seen for quite a while ;)

Also, I saw with a few comments posted on A03 (I go by the same name on there by the way) that people would be interested in a relationship playing out with Steve and Felicity from where I mentioned it in the last chapter. So guys I'm leaving it up to you, who would you like to see Felicity end up with, Steve or Oliver? (Remember it's AU, so anything I could happen) Get commenting, this really will be up to you!


	3. Home to New York

Name: Home to New York City  
Fandom: Arrow/Ironman Crossover  
Rating: G  
Genre: Humor  
Word Count: 3055

* * *

Felicity wasn't sure what had woken her, but when her eyes had fluttered open and the glare of the light shone from under her door, a light that should have not have been there; Felicity reached for the gun inside the top draw of her bedside cabinet. Nat, Natasha Romanoff, would be pleased she was finally putting some of the her gifts to good use. She got up at silently as she could and padded to the door, she pressed her ear to cool wood and listened, not a whisper of noise. Finding the courage, well drawing the courage from the nine millimeter in her hand, she took the door handle and pulled the door sharply open. She cleared the room, while also being blinded by the light, her eyes grew used to it and it was then she saw her red eyed friend sat on her couch.

"Steve?" Felicity blurted unsure to why her friend, well Steve was more than a friend in many of sense, but she couldn't work out why he was sat on her couch. "What are you doing here?" When Steve looked up to Felicity, Felicity saw the harshness of his red eyes and general rough look he sported.

"It's Natasha," he answered roughly, voice catching as he spoke. Felicity shook her head sharply and tears already started to run down her cheeks as the worst played through her mind.

"No, please no," Felicity stammered waving the gun she still held in front of her as she cried silently. Steve pushed gracefully up from the couch and crossed the room, he took the gun from her and set it down before catching her face.

"She's not dead, so breath," he whispered wiping the tears away. "But she's hurt, badly," he bit out closing his eyes for a brief second.

"What happened?" Felicity asked catching Steve's hand in her own, she was able to breath now, now that she knew her favourite aunt wasn't laying on a stainless steel slab somewhere. Felicity guided Steve to the couch and sat them down before he could explain.

"Fury, Fury put on us a mission, simple, well it should have been," he rubbed his face hard, digging his fingers into his temples.

"Hey stop that, it's not your fault," Felicity breaths taking his hands and holding on to them.

"But it is!" he half shouted. "I should have protected her, I shouldn't have agreed with her, I should have been by her side. Felicity softening as grave as she knew whatever the situation was, she knew Steve was at no fault, especially when it came to the Black Widow.

"It is not your fault," she said more firmly, she caught his face in her hand and drew his gaze to meet hers. "Nat is a force of her own and she doesn't need you to protect her, you've been in the field with her, you know what she is like, so please don't blame yourself because she wouldn't," Felicity made sure he took in every word, because she knew he would blame himself and she had to get him to see that it wasn't his fault. "Now, we need to get to New York, so I hope you've got your bike," Felicity smiled softly rubbing her thumb over his cheek. Steve nodded and then rose from the couch. "I need to make some calls first, okay, why don't you put some coffee on?" Steve nodded slowly before turning and heading into the kitchen, his mood changed slightly but not enough to change him. Felicity knew he was going to beat himself up, that was just who he was, he was Captain America, he thought he could protect everyone.

"Why aren't you just going to fly back with us?" Tony stood in the arch way to her kitchen, coffee mug in hand as he watched his daughter pack a few last things.

"Because I want to get to New York as quick as I can and I can't wait around for them to prep the plane and then the journey," she sighed, explaining once again why she was travelling with Steve down to New York and not on the plane with her parents, Oliver and Diggle.

"Okay, okay, when are your friends going to be here?"

"Any minute, I phoned them after you, so be nice and if I hear that you've done anything to them in anyway I will wipe all your drives, do you understand?" Felicity warned waving her hair curlers at him before dropping them into her bag. Tony nodded stiffly, because he knew she could wipe everything he had ever worked on away.

Moments later there was a knock at her door and it opened revealing Oliver and Dig.

"What's going on Felicity?" Oliver asked instantly when he saw her. They both came in dropping their bags at the door and then looking round to see the three others crowding her apartment.

"My Aunt has been hurt on a mission, I'm going to New York with Steve now, you're going to follow with my Mom and Dad," Felicity said zipping her black duffle up and then kicking it to where Oliver's and Diggle's were.

"Mission? Aunt?" Olier stammered eyes wide with what she was saying.

"Look I don't have the time to explain, my parents will do that for me, all I know is that I'm going to New York and you will follow, if you don't fine, whatever I don't care," Felicity snapped grabbing the gun which she had brought out earlier and after putting the safety on she slid it into the holster she had tucked into the back of her pants. If it had been another time, she would have laughed at the faces of her friends seeing her with a gun, but this wasn't the time and she really did need to get going. "Steve you ready?" Felicity called out to the blonde man who was still stood in the kitchen, he appeared with a nod and then grabbed his jacket and keys from the top.

Felicity picked up her own leather jacket and slid it on, before moving over to Oliver and John.

"I'm sorry guys, this is important, trust me okay?" Felicity grabbed each of their hands and squeezed them before looking to her parents who just smiled and nodded. "Let's go," she said now looking at Steve.

"Look after her," Tony said catching Steve's arm to make sure he understood.

"Since when did you need to tell me?" Steve answered taking Felicity's hand and leading her from her apartment.

Oliver watched Felicity leave with that Steve. Honestly, he was still getting head around the gun that she had handled and holstered so professionally, so seeing her with him was still sinking in.

"Mr Stark, would you mind explaining what is going on?" Diggle drew his attention, he had moved from his side and was now beside Felicity's father.

"A close friend of ours has been seriously hurt and Felicity's has gone to meet them," Tony answered setting his mug down on the table, then pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I thought she said it was her Aunt?" Oliver shipped in from where he stood.

"Natasha has known Felicity since she was born and is family, Felicity has been calling her Aunt since she could talk," Tony snapped focusing on Oliver. "Not that I see it as any of your business." Oliver fisted his hands at his side and his jaw clenched as he stared back at Tony.

"Felicity is my business, especially when she like this, so I will ask and I will make it my business," Oliver growled furiously, seriously thinking about smacking the smug git.

"Felicity is none of your business, she is my daughter and if I had my way you would not be in her life!" Tony shouted pushing forward so he was face to face with Oliver. "You are nothing but trouble and regularly put my daughters life on the line, yes I've heard what you've done and there have been many of time Felicity had talked me down from destroying you!"

"Don't. You. Dare!" Oliver's voice thundered through the apartment. "Do you seriously believe I willingly put Felicity at risk? You know her better than I do and you know that it doesn't matter what anyone else says, she will do as she damn well pleases!" Oliver's hand grabbed at Tony's shirt slammed him against the closest wall. Now there was a flurry of action around them, Diggle shot forward and tried to pry Oliver away from Tony. Pepper had stood and just watched from the sidelines, she knew her husband had brought this on himself, but it didn't stop the worry that she felt every time he provoked someone stronger than him. "Your daughter means everything to me and I would never put her in harms way on purpose and if you don't think that I try and talk her out of coming down to that Foundry every single day then you are very much mistaken," Oliver spat releasing Tony's shirt.

Diggle pushed Oliver way and into Felicity's bedroom so he could cool off, and he shut the door looking back to Tony, who was now being seriously told off by Pepper.

"I'm sorry..." Diggle started to apologise to Tony, but he was waved off by him.

"Don't worry about it, my fault," Tony shook his head and took the telling off Pepper gave him and then headed back into the kitchen to get another coffee.

"Why do I think they are never going to get along?" Pepper sighed rubbing her forehead as she looked from Tony to Diggle.

Felicity clung to Steve's back as the motorbike they were on hurtled down the motorway to New York, they had been on the road for hours and Felicity's legs were starting to go numb. When the bike started to slow she looked over his shoulder and saw the lights of the city, they moved through the wide streets until they were outside a private hospital, S.H.I.E.L.D had put Natasha in. Steve climbed off the bike and then looked back expectedly at Felicity, waiting for her to join him on the sidewalk.

"Help, please," she laughed holding her arms out, Steve grinned and then grabbed hold of her upper arms to lift her off the bike. He drew her close as he lifted her off, his hands slipping round to her back. They were pressed together, chest to chest, nose to nose, watching each other. Felicity swallowed audibly and let out a shallow breath that ghosted over Steve's face. She could smell him, it wrapped around her and engulfed her, taking her down into a haziness of Steve.

"I think - I think we should go in now," Felicity stammered, now really starting to wish her hands were not pressed up against Steve's stomach and that he hadn't unzipped his jacket when getting off; it wasn't like she had never seen him topless before, but feeling him, even through a shirt was a whole new experience. Steve released her and took a step back, nodding jerkily as he took a shaky breath, this really wasn't the time to start analyzing the feelings he had for the blonde. He ran his fingers through his hair, catching at an odd knot that had been tangled during the ride.

"So what do I need to prepare myself for?" Felicity asked as she and Steve rode the lift to Natasha's floor. Felicity didn't fail to notice the way Steve shifted sheepishly where he stood, or the way his crept up to rub the back of his neck. "What aren't you telling me?" she sighed giving him a disapproving look she had learned from the Black Widow herself.

"I'm not sure, when she was taken to the hospital I couldn't bare to go with her, I just know they were trying to resuscitate her in the ambulance," Steve explained trying to look as sincere as possible. "Look I just couldn't be there if they couldn't get her back and then I couldn't bring myself to come to the hospital incase she really had..." he trailed off.

"I swear I'm the only intelligent one out of all of you," Felicity groaned pushing her glasses up her nose from where they had slipped down earlier. "So she could actually be dead for all we know?"

"No, Fury called on my way up to you, she's alive, but that's all I know," Steve answered looking up when the door sprung open.

"Well that's something," she shook her head with a long and probably unnecessary sigh as she exited the steel box. Felicity heard Steve following but never bothered to look to looked behind her; they had gotten Nat's room number of the nurse down stairs, it was now just matter of finding the room.

They passed room thirty six, so thirty seven was next. Felicity saw the oak door and after knocking softly she pushed it open to see the redhead fast asleep in her bed, with monitors beeping away steadily. A breath she hadn't realised she had been holding escaped and Felicity sagged against the door frame, when saw the rise and fall of her chest and heard that life altering beep of the machine. Steve's hand rested on her back and his forehead fell to her shoulder when he too saw that his partner was in fact alive and hopefully well. Felicity tilted her head against Steve's and nodded, feeling incredibly grateful of S.H.I.E.L.D's willingness to save their agents, even if it was only because Natasha was one their best. Felicity entered the room and lowered herself into the chair beside her bed, she reached across and shifted a strand of her red hair that had fallen on her face. Natasha's hand suddenly shot up and gripped Felicity's wrist.

"I've taught you better than that," Natasha croaked her eyes flickering open, but a small smile on her lips. The redhead sat up slowly, wincing ever so slightly as she shifted. "And you, where they hell were you?" she groaned holding her side as she looked up at Steve. "When I woke, they said you had done a runner?"

"He thought you were dead, blamed himself, so came to me," Felicity smirked looking over her shoulder at the soldier who had turned a glorious shade of red. It had been many years since Felicity met Steve, but she never grew tired of meeting a man who could turn the same shade she did when stuck in an awkward situation.

"Great, glad to see you two were finally getting it on over my death," Natasha laughed, instantly regretting it when it pulled on her chest. Steve started to choke on air at Natasha's word and it was now Felicity's turn to blush uncontrollably. "Oh, so nothing happened?"

"I'm going to go get a drink, do you want something?" Steve turned to Felicity who nodded and asked for a coffee, when he left Felicity glared at Natasha.

"Seriously not cool," Felicity sighed. "There is no me and him, how many times do I need to tell you?"

"Seriously? How many times do I need to tell you, that the sexual chemistry between you two every time you are in the same room together is getting thicker and thicker?" Natasha countered motioning for Felicity to get the cup of water of her bedside. Felicity passed her the drink and tried to think of a suitable answer.

"Nat, I just - how?"

"I thought your Dad already had that conversation with you?" Natasha winked hiding her grin as she took a drink. Felicity hid her face in her hands, she could remember that conversation well, a conversation she would never have again, with anyone.

"You know I didn't mean that," Felicity answered, though it was muffled by her hands. "Look can we just forget about it? Tell me about you?"

"Me? Well my heart stopped twice, they brought me back twice; I have four broken ribs and a cracked skull," Natasha shrugged playing it off like it was no big deal. "Nothing I haven't had before and anyway you are so much more interesting than me, I heard you were running around with Starling's newest vigilante, I bet he's hot? Am I right or am I right?" Natasha grinned waggling her eyebrows.

Oliver, Diggle, Pepper and Tony sat aboard the Stark private jet, mind you they only sat in pairs. Diggle and Oliver, were sat at one end while Pepper and Tony at the other. Tony and Oliver still hadn't spoken since the incident back Felicity's apartment.

"You know that was a pretty stupid early?" Diggle sat opposite Oliver, playing a game of solitaire on the table in front of him.

"Don't start," Oliver groaned looking up from his phone. Thea had been texting him none stop to find out why he was going away for the weekend and he didn't feel he could tell her Felicity's secret, so he was using the ever favourite, business trip excuse. "He was saying I didn't care about her, which is complete and utter shit," Oliver growled glaring at the bodyguard. Diggle laughed and shrugged, what did he expect, Tony to accept him with open arms?

"I don't know what you expect Oliver? It's his daughter, think about it if you were him, would you want your daughter running around with vigilante with a trick for getting into trouble?" Diggle knew he was asking him a pretty sensible question because if it had been him, he certainly wouldn't want his kid doing what he was doing.

Oliver gave him the look which meant that he knew Diggle was right and he was hating him for it. "Told you, know just stay out of his way until we catch up with Felicity and everything will be okay," Diggle laughed clamping a hand down on Oliver's shoulder. He had stood up moments before, looking to go ask Tony and Pepper a few questions. "Now if you don't mind, I wanna know if that really was Captain America in Felicity's apartment earlier," Diggle grinned rubbing his hands together like a kid in a candy store.


End file.
